Summer Break Debut
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: It's the perfect time of year to let all those feelings out. Shintarou gives Shiroyama a nudge in the right direction.


**Summer Break Debut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub.**

**A/N: ****Why! Don't! We! Know! Shiroyama's given name? It's pissing me off. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Shiroyama-kun, you can't be so bashful about these kind of things. Come on, say it. Just three little words…"

"You're weird, Natsume."

Kanzaki Hajime's two trusted sidekicks sat on a park bench facing each other during their first week of summer break. Fun! Frolic! And also a lesson in being true to yourself, as Shintarou insisted Shiroyama learn. A few young mothers on their park debuts strolled past, and Shintarou swept his long hair out of his handsome face.

"Different words, Shiroyama. Don't be shy, just blurt them out. How do you really feel about Kanzaki-san?"

"It's summer! I wanna go to the beach."

"With him?"

"Without you!"

Grabbing the brunet's hands, Shintarou's face gleamed with sweat and excitement. "But definitely with him! Shiroyama, you're getting so close to admitting it…!"

"How bothersome." The one with the nose strap turned his head to the side, avoiding his friend's rapt, russet gaze. "People will think I'm weird too for hanging out with you."

"Good grief. You're a tough one, aren't you?" Shintarou shoved his hands back in his pockets and sighed. "Alright, Shiroyama, let's go to the beach."

"Didn't I specifically state I didn't want to go with you!"

Pfft. They'd been through this before. Whatever Shintarou wanted Shintarou got, and Shintarou wanted Shiroyama to accompany him to the beach so it happened. The taller boy didn't know why he even bothered resisting.

Oh, yeah. Pride! No way would he ever admit Natsume Shintarou had any kind of sway over him. Hajime was the only one he'd bend for. (Not over. Not _**over, **_damn you.) Shiroyama was his own man and he went to the beach for the babes and waves and sorbet stands, not any shitty obligation to follow where Shintarou led. He only followed Hajime in a totally butch, bromantic way. Better fucking believe it, uh-huh.

"Shiroyama! Let's forget the beach; since we have no bathing clothes let's take a walk by the shore and look into the new patisserie in Tsumikomi, okay?"

The abrupt about-turn he took to stick with Shintarou was due to the fact that it made good sense to avoid the beach when improperly equipped and also, he said patisserie. Yummy, what he wouldn't do right now for a piece of chocolate truffle…

The weather (I'm talking about it. Shut up and listen) was merry and lighthearted. A flirtatious sun bobbed between spun cotton clouds; periwinkle sky lifted spirits like stray feathers in scampering breeze. Girls in summer dresses laughed and chattered past them while li'l kids shouted insults at each other. The street Shintarou and Shiroyama strode up was the picture of radiant good cheer, and Shintarou sparkled.

"Cut that out, man. It's indecent."

"Sorry, Shiroyama. It's a man's prerogative."

"What're you saying such weird things for? Really, you…"

"You should try it too! It's a nice feeling. Give a handsome smile and _**shine**_!"

"Seriously? No."

The fair cheeked boy pouted and tugged at his collar. "Such a rude response…I expected better from you, Shiroyama."

"If you asked pertinent things I wouldn't give you rude responses. Stop looking so happy, you bastard…ruining my day with your lesson plan and moreover saying such shitty things to me."

Shintarou thrust his arms into the air and stretched. "Ahh…such a coldhearted thing to say! Shiroyama-kun all I want is for you to admit your deep and abiding love for Kanzaki-san. Why is that so hard? Surely in your heart you know it's true…am I not a good enough friend to confess to?"

The door to the new patisserie jangled as Shiroyama yanked it open for them to pass through. A sweet, billowing smell of crushed strawberries and whipped cream nourished them. The pale woodwork was pleasing to the eye; the glass displays of sugary, baked confections even more so. A sole cashier worked the shop on this exquisite Sunday afternoon, and it took them all of five seconds to recognize that scarred mouth.

"Kanzaki-san!"

Shiroyama's startled yelp shocked Hajime, who glared disbelievingly at Shintarou's unctuous smile.

"Natsume! You frigging said you wouldn't tell a soul I worked here! You bastard, just see what I'm gonna do to you tomorrow."

"Oh man, Kanzaki-san sure looks angry! You can't turn away customers though, can you? Tomorrow we'll see. For today we'd like to know what today's specials are!"

Hajime glared a bit further before throwing his palms out in the universal gesture of fuck it, I give up. Shiroyama was still rather woozy from the unexpected (delightful!) surprise and Shintarou paid more attention to Hajime's speech.

"The old granny; today she made strawberry shortcake fresh after the lunch hour and also there's chocolate mousse. The truffle's from this mornin' but it's still pretty damn fine. Discount on the banana cream puffs 'cause they're about to go bad."

Shiroyama said, "We'll take them all."

Shintarou intervened, "What would you recommend?"

Hajime looked to be teetering on the disgraceful edge of an actual, honest to goodness sulk—one of the Touhoushinki! Sulking at having his secret job discovered!—but recovered to grudgingly spit out, "Chocolate mousse."

Shiroyama said, "We'll take it all."

Shintarou intervened, "Two cups, please."

Grumbling grousing Hajime gave them what they wanted and as he rung up some change Shiroyama leaned in for a treasured moment of private talk.

"Kanzaki-san, please have faith in me. I will keep your secret to the death! Rest assured I will never tell anyone of this place and will do my best to keep our classmates away from here. In return, please allow me to accompany you home after work!"

"Shiroyama you worthless shit, you think I don't know that? It's that creepy Natsume that's got me wiggin' out. I swear he'd tell Himekawa about this just t'spite me and then I'm sunk. Dammit!" Hajime glowered and Shintarou waved, a plastic spoon between his lips and a plastic smile shining in his eyes. Shiroyama nodded, and the blond continued. "As for walkin' me home after work…fuck you. Ain't no way I'd allow that."

Shiroyama thought fast. "What if I made Natsume swear he wouldn't ever tell anyone?"

His boss looked quite astonished. "You can do that?"

"Sure. Just a sec, Kanzaki-san." He slipped away and sidled up to Shintarou, pulling him to the far end of the store. "Alright you. I'm not stupid, I know why you brought me here. Jerk, using Kanzaki-san like this…I swear I'll kill your ass one day, Natsume."

The shorter boy lifted a graceful eyebrow. "Shiroyama, I don't know what you're talking about." He licked some mousse from his spoon. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

The big guy cast a coy eye over his shoulder where Hajime had stopped looking interested and was fitting headphones into his ears. Turning back to Shintarou he said, "Yeah, alright. I like Kanzaki-san. Happy? Now you swear you won't tell a soul—about _**his **_secret or mine."

Shintarou clapped and exclaimed, "Yay, Shiroyama-kun! I knew you had it in you! Male prerogative!"

"Shut. Up." Shiroyama cast a scalded look over his shoulder, where Hajime was watching.

"Oh, sorry." Having roused Hajime's curiosity with his sheer volume, the kickass kid sashayed over to the cash counter. "Kanzaki-san, I give my solemn _**word **_that I will never tell anyone you work in this store unless allowed by you or Shiroyama! Okay? But can I please come everyday to buy something? Food here is so good!"

Hajime seemed torn between being pleased and being suspicious. "Uh. Okay."

"Yay! Shiroyama!" Shintarou wheeled on him, seizing his arm and leading him out, "Summer has just debuted! Let's go enjoy ourselves! Work hard, Kanzaki-san!"

And just before leaving the store, Shiroyama craned his neck back to repeat his words. "Yeah, work hard, Kanzaki-san! Your secret is safe!"

_So is mine. _

There would be no sparkling for Shiroyama but he couldn't help but glow a bit. After all, Shintarou would no doubt take him along every day for a taste of the pattisserie's offerings. More moments of Kanzaki Hajime would ensue. That was something Shiroyama had no problem with...

What a fine start to summer.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**XD Ah, you can interpret this any which way. Sometimes I lean towards Hajime/Nene but sometimes I feel Shiroyama's shining loyalty shouldn't go unrewarded. **


End file.
